The main objective of this study is to determine the survival rate of patients with locally advanced, unresectable non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) is improved by the concomitant administration of two cycles of vinblastine and cisplatin chemotherapy and thoracic radiotherapy (RT) vs sequential delivery of the same chemotherapy regimen prior to once daily thoracic RT.